Todo por una Apatita
by Hana Furukawa
Summary: Reto: Una piedra en el camino. Una piedra le iba a traer la suerte, pero realmente le trajo la desgracia... ¿o no?
1. Chapter 1

_Titulo:__**Todo por una apatita.  
><strong>__Piedra:_ _**Apatita  
><strong>__Autor del fic:__**SasuNaruItaDei  
><strong>__Autor del manga:__**Masashi Kishimoto.**_

* * *

><p><strong>TODO POR UNA APATITA<strong>

Era primavera, los arboles regalaban sus hermoso color a todos los paseantes, nadie podía caminar por las calles de Tokio sin ver el hermoso espectáculo de las flores cayendo una tras otra en un baile natural.

Excepto un joven rubio de ojos azules que corría por las calles de la ciudad, éste joven era nada más y nada menos que Deidara Namikaze el hijo mayor de Minato Namikaze, el dueño de una de las más grandes corporaciones de Japon, y jefe del departamento de Mercadotecnia de la misma, y a punto de ser nombrado presidente de ésta. Esa mañana lo había discutido con su padre, Minato había decidido retirarse para viajar por el mundo en una segunda luna de miel con su esposa Kushina y había decidido nombrar a un encargado de su entera confianza.

Deidara estaba tan concentrado en no chocar con sus propios pies, que no vio a una ancianita que iba caminando y terminó por chocar con ella derribándola y esparciendo por la acera todo lo que ella llevaba en su bolso

― Los siento ― Deidara se disculpó mientras la ayudaba a recoger todas sus cosas ― la verdad es que no me fijé por donde iba, uhn

― No te preocupes cariño ― le contestó la amable mujer sonriéndole con dulzura ― pareces realmente agobiado, ¿puedo ayudarte? ― ofreció

― No a menos que tenga encerrada la suerte, uhn ― contestó Deidara sonriendo

― A veces, la suerte no está en una botella sino en una piedra ― le contestó la mujer entregándole una piedra de color azul ― y la respuesta a tus tribulaciones llegará cuando el cielo llore con pesar

Deidara bajó la mirada hacia la piedra que le había dado la mujer, si sus escasos cursos de geología no le fallaban, tenía en sus manos una Apatita, miró un segundo más a la mujer y cuando subió la mirada para contestarle con sarcasmo, la señora no estaba.

― Que estupidez, uhn ― resopló Deidara antes de guardarse la piedra y echar a correr

**I x D**

Deidara corría lo más rápido que sus piernas le permitían por los pasillos de la empresa, llegaba una hora tarde a la junta, y él que quería dar una excelente impresión como futuro jefe que era; tan concentrado estaba que no se fijaba en su alrededor, y por segunda vez en el dia, tropezó con una persona, lo único que cambiaba en esa ocasión, era que no se había detenido a disculparse y mucho menos a detenerse para ayudarlo a levantarse.

― Disculpa ― susurró, sin mirar al desconocido y levantándose a prisa para llegar a la junta del comité

― No te preocupes ― susurró, consiente de que no podía escucharlo y con una pequeña sonrisa el atropellado, un chico de tez palida y ojos y cabello de un intenso negro y unas pronunciadas pero lindas ojeras

**I x D**

― Legas tarde Deidara ― reprendió con una ligera sonrisa Minato al ver entrar a su hijo mayor casi sin aliento, a lo que el ojiazul le respondió con una mirada furibunda ― siéntate, vamos a empezar la reunión

Deidara obedeció la orden de su padre sin pensarlo, ya que realmente estaba cansado, pero no lo demostró, y con toda su elegancia natural, tomó el asiento que le correspondía, justo en al lado derecho de donde se sentaba su padre

― Bueno, ya que estamos casi todos ― empezó el ojiazul mayor, dirigiendo una mirada hacia el hombre que estaba frente a él, el cual no era nadie más que Fugaku Uchiha, su antiguo amigo de la infancia y su único competidor ― voy a empezar esta junta con los pormenores de la situación, como todos saben, he decidido retirarme antes de envejecer para no acabar como mi viejo amigo Fugaku, ― ante el comentario, todos voltearon a ver al mencionado y se sorprendieron al verlo esbozar una leve sonrisa ― y también quiero tomar una segunda luna de miel con mi amada esposa, asi que por eso voy a dejar el mando, pero no sin antes anunciar otra cosa ― Minato miró al señor Uchiha y éste continuó

― Hemos decidido fusionar nuestras empresas ― terminó con un tono serio ― y para dirigir las empresas, hemos nombrado como presidente a una persona responsable y conocedora de ambas

En ese momento, Deidara repetía en voz baja cada una de las palabras del Sr. Uchiha

― Y esa persona es, obviamente ― un silencio tenso se formó ― mi hijo Itachi Uchiha

En ese instante, el nombrado apareció en la puerta de la sala de conferencias, con el sol de primavera entrando y dándole un aire magestuoso, una apariencia casi divina a los ojos de Deidara, quien se encontraba en shock

Para su mala suerte, a partir de ese dia, el bastardo a quien amaba en secreto, iba a ser su jefe… ¡Que porquería!

* * *

><p>Fin del Capitulo 1<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

¡Hi! ¡Minna~san! Les traigo el segundo capítulo de este fanfic. He de decirles que iba a ser un one~shot pero como lo escribí el día de la publicación, lo tuve que segmentar. Pero no piensen mal de mí, no improvise, lo que pasó fue que mi compu murió una semana antes de publicar, y mi USB fue accidentalmente formateado el día anterior, por eso escribí ese día. Necesitaba desahogarme, ahora sí, disfruten del capítulo…

_Título: __**Todo por una apatita.  
><strong>__Piedra:_ _**Apatita  
><strong>__Autor del fic: __**SasuNaruItaDei  
><strong>__Autor del manga: __**Masashi Kishimoto.**_

**TODO POR UNA APATITA **(Parte 2)

¡Tenía que ser una broma! Era realmente cruel que le entregaran a un idiota bastardo la compañía por la que había dejado de lado su carrera como escultor, había sacrificado la oportunidad de ir a París y trabajar en el estudio artístico de Sasori no Danna y hacerse famoso, para quedarse a lado de su padre y ayudarlo con la empresa, porque a su hermano no se le veía ni de donde, y ¿qué hace su padre? ¡Darle la empresa al bastardo!

Pero lo que más rabia le daba era la excusa que su padre le había dado…

**Flashback **

─ Mi hijo Itachi Uchiha ─ había dicho Fugaku, y Deidara sintió su mundo caerse en pedazos. Pero como él era un caballero, no iba a armar una escena, así que lo único que hizo fue levantarse con toda la elegancia posible y dirigirse hacia la puerta. Debía escapar. Necesitaba escapar

─ ¿A dónde vas Deidara? ─ había preguntado su padre con una leve sonrisa ─ la junta aún no termina

─ Para mí si ─ contestó el ojiazul ─ dado que no tengo nada más que hacer aquí, debo ir a resolver algunos asuntos pendientes en mi oficina ─ y sin más tiempo había salido de esa estúpida sala de reuniones

─ Con permiso ─ se había disculpado Minato y había seguido a su hijo, al cual encontró en su oficina (la de Minato), acurrucado en el sillón en el que se sentaba cuando de niño lo iba a visitar. Deidara se apretaba el pecho como si algo le doliera, y Minato sabía perfectamente qué era; porque si él no conociera cuan profundos eran los sentimientos de su hijo hacia el mayor de los Uchiha y viceversa, jamás hubiese tomado la decisión que tomó ─ ¿Podemos hablar?

─ ¿De qué tendríamos que hablar? ─ preguntó Deidara levantándose de golpe, o que menos quería era que su padre pensara que le afectaba mucho su decisión

─ De lo que pasó hace un momento, quiero que entiendas que…

─ Que entienda, ¿Qué?, ¿qué le entregaste a Uchiha Itachi la empresa por la que tú y yo hemos trabajado tanto? ─ interrumpió Deidara, aflorando varios de los pensamientos que lo atormentaban desde que había abandonado la sala de reuniones

─ Que entiendas que lo hice por el bien de la empresa ─ contestó el rubio mayor ─ escucha ─ pidió al ver que Deidara estaba a punto de hablar ─ a diferencia de ti, Itachi sí estudió Administración de empresas y tú no

Y con esa sola frase, había destruido todas las contestaciones que Deidara había preparado. Por esa vez lo dejaría pasar, pero solo esa vez

**Fin Flashback**

─ ¡Y todo por esta estúpida piedra! ─ se quejó Deidara, tirando la mencionada en el tacho de basura que se encontraba fuera de su oficina. O al menos eso creyó él, porque no le atinó y la roca terminó cayendo al suelo y él, sin darle importancia, entró en su oficina, dispuesto a atender asuntos importantes. Pero no podía, necesitaba tranquilizarse y lo único que le tranquilizaría sería un gran y espumoso café, (patearle el trasero a Itachi igual serviría pero era su jefe y no debía patearle el trasero)

Así que, sin más en qué pensar, dejó un menaje con la secretaria de su padre, tomó su abrigo y salió como una furia en busca de un café para atacar.

I x D ~ I x D ~ I x D ~ I x D ~ I x D ~ I x D ~ I x D ~ I x D ~ I x D ~ I x D ~ I x D ~ I x D ~ I x D ~ I x D ~ I x D

Lo único con lo que no contó fue con el hecho de que por tercera vez en el día, chocó, pero esta vez, no parecía haber chocado con una persona sino con un sólido muro de concreto.

¿Qué hacía un sólido muro de concreto en medio de unas oficinas?

─ ¿Ibas a algún lado? ─ preguntó la varonil voz de Itachi Uchiha, en ese momento Deidara se separó de él y pudo notar que el muro contra el que creía haberse dado, no era más que el pecho del moreno, su duro, y bien esculpido pecho. Pero no es que o notara, es que se había chocado con él

─ No te interesa, bastardo ─ contestó, pero en ese momento recordó que el "bastardo" era su jefe ─ oh, perdón ─ y agregó ─ no le importa, presidente… bastardo ─ y sin decirle nada más intentó escapar. Intentó porque Itachi fue más rápido que él y lo tomó del brazo

─ Tenemos que discutir algunos planes para las mejoras de…

─ Mira ─ interrumpió Deidara ─ hablaremos cuando me hagas un pequeño favor ¿vale? ─ preguntó y el Uchiha asintió renuente ─ ¡muérete! ─ Y con un empujón, logró soltarse del pelinegro y se fue con elegancia y dignidad

─ Tonto ─ susurró Itachi al verlo marchar, cuando se dio la vuelta para ir a la que desde entonces sería su oficina, vio la pequeña piedra que de seguro se le había caído al rubio, la tomó entre sus manos y, al notar que el Deidara (despistado a no más) había dejado la puerta de su oficina abierta, la dejó en el escritorio y con un post-it escribió:

"_No la pierdas"_

Y se marchó

I x D ~ I x D ~ I x D ~ I x D ~ I x D ~ I x D ~ I x D ~ I x D ~ I x D ~ I x D ~ I x D ~ I x D ~ I x D ~ I x D ~ I x D

Lo había hecho, había reflexionado todo con calma y decidió no irse de la empresa, ¿y qué si el bastardo era el presidente? ¿Y qué si amaba al bastardo? Mientras Itachi no lo supiera no tendría que preocuparse de nada. Entró con una leve sonrisa a su oficina y dejó su abrigo en el sillón, se sentó frente al escritorio y al ir a tomar el interfono la vio, la piedra de la que se había deshecho el día anterior, y debajo de ésta, una nota…

─ ¡Esa vieja! ─ exclamó Deidara, intentándose explicar cómo una anciana averiguaría donde trabajaba y que él se había deshecho de la roca, sin pensar mucho, se dirigió a la ventana abierta y lanzó la apatita con fuerza, ya no regresaría…

Fin del Capítulo 2… ¿o no?

─ Auch ─ se quejó Itachi al sentir que algo duro lo golpeaba, al recogerlo, pudo ver la apatita de Deidara…


	3. Chapter 3

_Título:__**Todo por una apatita.  
><strong>__Piedra:_ _**Apatita  
><strong>__Autor del fic:__**SasuNaruItaDei  
><strong>__Autor del manga:__**Masashi Kishimoto.**_

* * *

><p><strong>TODO POR UNA APATITA<strong>(Parte 3)

— Auch — se quejó Itachi al sentir como algo duro lo golpeaba en la cabeza, al bajar la mirada, pudo notar la piedra aguamarina que, si no se equivocaba, había dejado en el escritorio de Deidara el día anterior. Y alguien insistía en hacer que el rubio la perdiera…

En ese momento, Itachi tomó una decisión, definitivamente haría que el rubio no volviera a perder esa piedra. Dando media vuelta, el moreno volvió a su automóvil y condujo en dirección a la mejor joyería de Tokio, en la cual sólo se había parado una vez, cuando era pequeño, para comprar un anillo que jamás se había animado a entregar. (Con los que en ese momento consideró los ahorros de su vida)

I x D ~ I x D ~ I x D ~ I x D ~ I x D ~ I x D ~ I x D ~ I x D ~ I x D ~ I x D ~ I x D ~ I x D ~ I x D ~ I x D ~ I x D

Ya se había librado de esa estúpida piedra, ahora sí podía estar tranquilo porque ya nada en el mundo le traería peor suerte de la que ya se traía últimamente. Después de todo, odiaba todo lo que estuviera relacionado con alguna estúpida superstición, y todo desde aquel día…

**Flashback**

Un pequeño rubio de ocho años se encontraba en el festival de primavera de un famoso templo japonés, había acudido al festival en compañía de su mejor amigo: Itachi Uchiha. Habían quedado en compararle un hermoso regalo al otro, y después se verían junto a la fuente para ver los juegos pirotécnicos desde ahí.

Pero Deidara estaba desesperado, había visto a Itachi comprarle un hermoso juego de pinceles y pinturas (por accidente, claro, él nunca espiaría a Itachi), y entonces, ahí venía el problema, no sabía qué darle a Itachi

— ¿Buscabas algo pequeño? — había preguntado una anciana que estaba vestida como si fuera una gitana. A Deidara le gustaban las gitanas

— Busco un regalo para mi mejor amigo — contestó el rubio

— Y ese amigo, ¿es tu persona más especial? — preguntó la anciana, recibiendo un asentimiento por parte del rubio — en ese caso — contestó ella — ésta piedra es la ideal — y al decirlo, le entregó un bello collar azul cielo que tenía atado una hermosa piedra de color aguamarina — si se la das a tu persona especial, estarán juntos por siempre

Los ojos de Deidara se habían agrandado por la emoción, era justo lo que necesitaba. El pequeño dejó todos sus ahorros en la mesa de la gitana y se había ido corriendo, con el hermoso collar. Su regalo perfecto.

› — Se te ha olvidado el complemento, dulzura — susurró la amable mujer al ver al pequeñito alejarse con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro

Y entonces le había dado el collar a Itachi y ambos habían jurado que estarían juntos toda la vida, pero al día siguiente Itachi había sido trasladado a otra escuela, para ser más exactos, al mejor colegio japonés, al colegio al que solo iban los niños con calificaciones espectaculares, y Deidara tenia buenas calificaciones, pero distaban mucho de ser calificaciones para entrar ahí.

Y 10 años después, Itachi había regresado, ahora como todo un engreído con una licenciatura en economía, un master en administración de empresas y un doctorado en mercadotecnia y relaciones comerciales. Era inalcanzable para los sentimientos que Deidara había descubierto en todos esos años en los que Itachi no se comunicó, años de que Itachi le devolviera sus cartas. Años de soledad.

**Fin Flashback**

El idiota de Itachi jamás se había portado con él de la forma en la que se había portado cuando regresó, siempre había sido callado y retraído, pero al volver de ese estúpido colegio, no había vuelto el Itachi que el rubio conocía, había vuelto una maquina de conocimientos que solo pensaba en los negocios

I x D ~ I x D ~ I x D ~ I x D ~ I x D ~ I x D ~ I x D ~ I x D ~ I x D ~ I x D ~ I x D ~ I x D ~ I x D ~ I x D ~ I x D

Itachi había llegado a la joyería, y con toda su elegancia había pedido ver directamente al encargado

— Necesito que coloque esta piedra en un collar — había solicitado el ojinegro en cuanto el encargado se había acercado

— Por supuesto — contestó el hombre — serán 1, 000, 000 ¥ — continuó anotando en una hoja de pedido — se le entregará en una semana

— ¿Y si le agrego 3 ceros a la cifra? — preguntó el Uchiha escribiéndolos mientras hablaba, logrando que el hombre se sorprendiera

— En… en dos hora… — pero antes de que terminara de hablar, Itachi había escrito otros 6 ceros en la factura que le habían entregado — se lo entrego en cinco minutos, señor — logró balbucear el dueño

Y cinco minutos después, Itachi salía con una pequeña caja forrada de terciopelo azul, listo para entregarla. Pero en el momento en el que se dirigía a su auto, una cabellera rubia llamó su atención…

* * *

><p>Fin capitulo 2<p>

¿A quién le pertenece esa cabellera rubia?


End file.
